characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Pokémon
Pokémon is a role-playing video game series developed by Game Freak, published by Nintendo, and owned by The Pokémon Company. The series has debuted in 1996 and has gone on to be one of Nintendo's best selling series. Series Dictionary * '''Abilities: '''Abilities (or disabilities in some cases) is a certain set of powers every pokémon gets. A pokémon gets only one ability each, with every kind of pokémon having one or two possible abilities to get plus a hidden ability. A hidden ability is an ability the pokémon can't get by natural means and are usually better than the ordinary abilities. * '''Moves: '''Things that the Pokémon are able to do. These things can range from attacks(which is what they usually are) and healing. A pokémon can only know four moves at the time and when need to learn a new move so do it have to forget one of the old ones if there are four. Profiles Trainers Video Games *Aaron (Elite Four) *Acerola *Agatha * Alder * Archer * Archie * Bertha * Blaine * Blue * Brawly * Brock * Bruno * Brycen * Bugsy * Burgh * Byron * Caitlin * Candice * Cheren * Chili * Chuck * Cilan * Clair * Clay * Clemont * Colress * Courtney * Cress * Crasher Wake * Cynthia * Cyrus * Diantha * Drake (Elite Four) * Drasna * Drayden * Elesa * Erika * Falkner * Fantina * Flannery * Flint * Gardenia * Ghetsis Harmonia * Giovanni * Glacia * Gladion * Grant * Grimsley * Guzma * Hala * Hapu * Hau * Ilima * Iris * Janine * Jasmine * Juan * Jupiter * Kahili * Karen * Kiawe * Kukui * Koga * Korrina * Lana * Lenora * Lance * Lorelei * Lucian * Lusamine * Lt. Surge * Lysandre * Mallow * Malva * Marlon * Mars * Marshal * Matt * Maxie * Maylene * Mina * Miror B. * Misty * Morty * N Harmonia * Nanu * Norman * Phoebe * Plumeria * Pryce * Olivia * Olympia * Ramos * Red * Roark * Roxanne * Roxie * Sabrina * Saturn * Sidney * Siebold * Silver * Shauntal * Shelly * Skyla * Sophocles * Steven Stone * Tabitha * Tate & Liza * Valerie * Viola * Volkner * Wallace * Wally * Wattson * Whitney * Wikstrom * Will * Winona * Wulfric * Xerosic Anime *Alain *Ash Ketchum *Cameron *Drake (Orange Islands) *Gary Oak *Harrison *Morrison *Ritchie *Sawyer *Tobias *Tyson Movies * Iron-Masked Marauder * Sir Aaron * Zero Manga * Black *Carr *Diamond *Emerald *Orm *Pearl *Platinum Berlitz *Sird *Yellow Pokémon Generation I *Venusaur *Charizard *Blastoise *Butterfree *Beedrill *Pidgeot *Raticate *Fearow *Arbok *Pikachu *Raichu *Sandslash *Nidoqueen *Nidoking *Clefable *Ninetales *Wigglytuff *Vileplume *Parasect *Venomoth *Dugtrio *Persian *Golduck *Primeape *Arcanine *Poliwrath *Alakazam *Machamp *Victreebell *Tentacruel *Golem *Rapidash *Slowbro *Farfetch'd *Dodrio *Dewgong *Muk *Cloyster *Gengar *Hypno *Kingler *Electrode *Exeggutor *Marowak *Hitmonlee *Hitmonchan *Weezing *Kangaskhan *Seaking *Starmie *Mr. Mime *Jynx *Pinsir *Tauros *Gyarados *Lapras *Ditto *Eevee *Vaporeon *Jolteon *Flareon *Omastar *Kabutops *Aerodactyl *Snorlax *Articuno *Zapdos *Moltres *Dragonite *Mewtwo *Mew Generation II *Meganium *Typhlosion *Feraligatr *Furret *Noctowl *Ledian *Ariados *Crobat *Lanturn *Xatu *Ampharos *Bellossom *Azumarill *Sudowoodo *Politoed *Jumpluff *Sunflora *Quagsire *Espeon *Umbreon *Slowking *Unown *Wobbuffet *Girafarig *Forretress *Dunsparce *Steelix *Granbull *Qwilfish *Scizor *Shuckle *Heracross *Ursaring *Magcargo *Corsola *Octillery *Delibird *Mantine *Skarmory *Houndoom *Kingdra *Donphan *Stantler *Smeargle *Hitmontop *Miltank *Blissey *Raikou *Entei *Suicune *Tyranitar *Lugia *Ho-Oh *Celebi Generation III *Sceptile *Blaziken *Swampert *Mightyena *Linoone *Beautifly *Dustox *Ludicolo *Shiftry *Swellow *Pelipper *Gardevoir *Masquerain *Breloom *Slaking *Ninjask *Shedinja *Exploud *Hariyama *Delcatty *Sableye *Mawile *Aggron *Medicham *Manectric *Plusle *Minun *Volbeat *Illumise *Swalot *Sharpedo *Wailord *Camerupt *Torkoal *Grumpig *Spinda *Flygon *Cacturne *Altaria *Zangoose *Seviper *Lunatone *Solrock *Whiscash *Crawdaunt *Claydol *Cradily *Armaldo *Milotic *Castform *Kecleon *Banette *Dusclops *Tropius *Chimecho *Absol *Glalie *Walrein *Huntail *Gorebyss *Relicanth *Luvdisc *Salamence *Metagross *Regirock *Regice *Registeel *Latias *Latios *Kyogre *Groudon *Rayquaza *Jirachi *Deoxys Generation IV *Torterra *Infernape *Empoleon *Staraptor *Bibarel *Kricketune *Luxray *Roserade *Rampardos *Bastiodon *Wormadam *Mothim *Vespiquen *Pachirisu *Floatzel *Cherrim *Gastrodon *Ambipom *Drifblim *Lopunny *Mismagius *Honchkrow *Purugly *Skuntank *Bronzong *Chatot *Spiritomb *Garchomp *Lucario *Hippowdon *Drapion *Toxicroak *Carnivine *Lumineon *Abomasnow *Weavile *Magnezone *Lickilicky *Rhyperior *Tangrowth *Electivire *Magmortar *Togekiss *Yanmega *Leafeon *Glaceon *Gliscor *Mamoswine *Porygon-Z *Gallade *Probopass *Dusknoir *Froslass *Rotom *Uxie *Mesprit *Azelf *Dialga *Palkia *Heatran *Regigigas *Giratina *Cresselia *Phione *Manaphy *Darkrai *Shaymin *Arceus Generation V *Victini *Serperior *Emboar *Samurott *Watchog *Stoutland *Liepard *Simisage *Simisear *Simipour *Musharna *Unfezant *Zebstrika *Gigalith *Swoobat *Excadrill *Audino *Conkeldurr *Seismitoad *Throh *Sawk *Leavanny *Scolipede *Whimsicott *Lilligant *Basculin *Krookodile *Darmanitan *Maractus *Crustle *Scrafty *Sigilyph *Cofagrigus *Carracosta *Archeops *Garbodor *Zoroark *Cinccino *Gothitelle *Reuniclus *Swanna *Vanilluxe *Sawsbuck *Emolga *Escavalier *Amoonguss *Jellicent *Alomomola *Galvantula *Ferrothorn *Klinklang *Eelektross *Beheeyem *Chandelure *Haxorus *Beartic *Cryogonal *Accelgor *Stunfisk *Mienshao *Druddigon *Golurk *Bisharp *Bouffalant *Braviary *Mandibuzz *Heatmore *Durant *Hydreigon *Volcarona *Cobalion *Terrakion *Virizion *Tornadus *Thundurus *Reshiram *Zekrom *Landorus *Kyurem *Keldeo *Meloetta *Genesect Generation VI *Chesnaught *Delphox *Greninja *Diggersby *Talonflame *Vivillon *Litleo *Pyroar *Florges *Gogoat *Pangoro *Furfrou *Meowstic *Aegislash *Aromatisse *Slurpuff *Malamar *Barbaracle *Dragalge *Clawitzer *Heliolisk *Tyrantrum *Aurorus *Sylveon *Hawlucha *Dedenne *Carbink *Goodra *Klefki *Trevenant *Gourgeist *Avalugg *Noivern *Xerneas *Yveltal *Zygarde *Diancie *Hoopa *Volcanion Generation VII *Decidueye *Incineroar *Primarina *Toucannon *Gumshoos *Vikavolt *Crabominable *Oricorio *Ribombee *Lycanroc *Wishiwashi *Toxapex *Mudsdale *Araquanid *Lurantis *Shiinotic *Salazzle *Bewear *Tsareena *Comfey *Oranguru *Passimian *Golisopod *Palossand *Pyukumuku *Silvally *Minior *Komala *Turtonator *Togedemaru *Mimikyu *Bruxish *Drampa *Dhelmise *Kommo-o *Tapu Koko *Tapu Lele *Tapu Bulu *Tapu Fini *Solgaleo *Lunala *Nihilego *Buzzwole *Pheromosa *Xurkitree *Celesteela *Kartana *Guzzlord *Necrozma *Magearna *Marshadow *Naganadel *Stakataka *Blacephalon *Zerarora Mystery Dungeon * Grovyle Items *Z-Ring Fun Facts Category:Series Category:Video Game Series Category:Nintendo Category:Series from Japan Category:Anime/Manga Series Category:Pokémon Category:1990s